


My wonderful little drabbles

by My_Wonderful_Attack_On_Fanfiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Wonderful_Attack_On_Fanfiction/pseuds/My_Wonderful_Attack_On_Fanfiction
Summary: This is a collection of all the drabbles/ one-shots that come to my mind. Each chapter can have a different theme and plot, but all of them will be settled in the Shingeki no Kyojin universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this first chapter contains a major character death and that the details may be a bit horrifying to younger audiences.

They did it. Many sacrifices had to be made along the way, innocent blood has spilled and bonds between best of friends have been ripped apart by death, but humanity has been saved and everyone can live a fair and peaceful life outside the walls that had made cattle out of humanity for way too long. Eren Yeager was only fifteen when he joined the Scouting Legion many years back and now, twenty-one years old and he finally reached the goal he set up on the day his mother had been killed, all titans have been killed. He has seen the ocean with Armin, Mikasa, Levi had been there too and the rest of their remaining squad members and it was a day none of them would ever forget, the day that reminded them that from now on they truly had obtained freedom. Even though the threat of human-eating titans had been eliminating, a lot of citizens were hesitant to move out of the walls, afraid that there might be something else to take their life and hence the Scouting Legion had been granted one last mission to discover the outside world and find new places where humanity could settle down. They would leave in the afternoon, however, their plans were interrupted before they could leave.

 

Eren had locked himself in his room, he had become one of the most important members of the Scouting Legion, not only because of his ability to shift into a titan, but his own strength and determination made him a very good soldier as well. While many friends had died, his own body would heal again and again. He stood with his head held high, the corpses of his friends giving him strength to go on and fight for them, to make sure that their deaths were not in vain. His body may have healed from countless injuries, his spirit did not heal; every friend that died, every betrayal, every moment of suffering inflicted a painful wound that wouldn’t heal and over time it had become too much to bear. The mental pain had changed him. It was the mental pain that would kill him. Eren stood in front of the mirror on the wall, his gaze fixed on his own reflection and in his right hand he held the dagger that had been given to him on his twentieth birthday. He could hear Armin banging on his door, begging for him to open up, but he didn’t react at all. The boy who had achieved so much in such a terrible world took a good look at himself. His face still had a fairly young expression, his eyes like the beautiful green grass on a summer afternoon, but here were tears rolling down his cheeks and his shoulders were slumped, making him not just look sad, but broken. He had survived the horrors of this terrible world and now he was broken on the inside and no matter how hard you try to fix what’s broken, it will never be the exact same. “All titans, I was going to kill all of them,” he whispered to himself. The single tear turned into heavy sobbing, his grip on the dagger tightening as he took one last look at himself in the mirror before turning around. “I-I’m sorry, Armin, Mikasa, Captain Levi. I promised, I promised to kill them all.” Eren lifted the dagger in his hand, surprisingly enough his hand was as steady as his determination, all of them, he had promised to himself to kill every single titan and he was going to fulfill the last bit of that promise today.

 

 Eren moved the dagger closer and slit his own throat. The next few minutes were a terrible scene. Blood spurted from the enormous slash in the boy’s throat like a fountain, coloring his clothes and the ground red as he gasped for air. It was a normal reaction for the body to gasp for air, but he wouldn’t get any of it as his wind pipe had been severed. Eren fell to his side, the poor boy was still alive, his body struggling in vain to stay alive. It took about thirty seconds before he died of both blood loss and lack of oxygen loss. The boy’s beautiful green eyes closed for the last time as he met the end he had chosen for himself.

If there existed a heaven, then Eren could finally smile when he joined family and friends there to watch over those who he left behind living their lives on a world that had become just a little bit more fair.

He had done it, he had killed every single titan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read my work! Please, comment, leave Kudos and share it.  
> I will try to add a new chapter at least every month.


End file.
